Several prior patents describe releasable animal collars directed toward similar subject matter in that they use a releasable pin removably attachable within a buckle receptacle.
However, they do not specifically address the configuration for the buckle of the present invention.
The prior art patents include those with pins which are released from receptacles upon the exertion of above normal tensional forces by the animal upon the collar. Among these patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,139 of Collins and 4,044,725 of Miller which both include an adjustable, releasable link including a knob insertable within a spherical receptacle. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,089 of Franklin and 3,994,265 of Banks describe releasable ball and receptacle tethers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,016 of George and British patent application GB22274000A disclose receptacles within which the free ends of the collar straps are inserted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,477 of Seron and 4,881,492 of Jones and Australian Pat. No. 220,897 disclose flat expandable forked pins engageable within receptacles. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,696 of Bacon discloses a male section with winged projections, insertable within a receptacle with detents.
However, none of the prior art patents describe a two piece buckle having a male portion insertable within a female portion, wherein the female portion has an interior rounded tongue portion which is further insertable within a rounded gap between two extending forked elements of the male portion of the collar.